Kremling Krew
The Kremling Krew is a villainous organization led by King K. Rool and was Crocodile Isle's dictatorial rule in the ''Donkey Kong'' series. The main goal is steal Banana Hoard, destroy Donkey Kong Island and get powerful objects to help their organization rule the world. According with Kremling Jolly Roger picture which is known symbol of this organization, is quite likely that K. Rool founded Kremling Krew when he became captain and leader of the Crocodile Isle at that time of piracy that formed his own band crocodilian. History 'Steal' When arriving in K. Rool's ears about the banana treasure from Donkey Kong Island, part of Kremling Krew commanded for Klump is ordered to invade the same island and builds an industrial base in hoping to steal the Banana Hoard. Invading cave from DK's Treehouse, Kremling team lead by Klump can steal the banana pile and sealed Diddy Kong in barrel. But they did not expect to leave a trail of bananas helping Kongs in search and beginning the first defeat of organization. The Kremling Krew's fall start when the Kongs expelled them from island, defeat King K. Rool and recover all bananas. 'Kidnap' In capital base from Crocodile Isle, Kremling Krew this time changed the focus for piracy as their ancestors using pirate clothes and weapons. To steal Banana Hoard again, Kremling Krew is ordered for kidnap DK and asking ranson in bananas (which was refused by Kong Family). Knowing that Diddy and Dixie infiltrate in Crocodile Isle, Kremling Krew patrolled the whole island to prevent rescue of Donkey Kong. Despite having to failed, Kremling Krew had new goal is protect big secret on Lost World from Kongs. The destruction of Crocodile Isle and K. Rool's disappearance, the Kremling Krew had suffered a decisive defeat. 'Invasion' Months ago when Crocodile Isle was swallowed in the sea, Kremling Krew remnants invade Northern Kremisphere seeking asylum and build a vile industrial base in Mekanos island. With KAOS's arrival, Kremling Krew have a new master. During the new leadership of Kremling Krew, receive order to seal up all Banana Birds in crystals and dominate all lands. Don't lasted for long time when Dixie and her cousin Kiddy were going to find DK and Diddy that was missing for two days. This time, Kremling Krew members are equipped with trash lids, bazookas, propellers pieces and bombs. Monsters as Buzzes, Belcha, Karbines and Bleak were created to stop Kongs even be destroyed by same. When KAOS was defeated in Mekanos, Kremling Krew have other industrial base in K3 even be disabled again. After KAOS are defeated for last time and discovery that K. Rool is alive, Kremling Krew is led for same again. 'Threat' In mechanical Crocodile Isle, Kremling Krew forces have a doomsday weapon called Blast-O-Matic with hope to destroy DK Isles, but due the impact of boat, machine had a failure. Kremling Krew is ordered by K. Rool for steal all Golden Bananas and kidnap five Kongs as distraction gaining time to fix the main computer. Just have trouble, two ex-members of Kremling Krew as K. Lumsy and Snide helped Kong Family. K. Lumsy open all locations access same imprisoned and Snide exchange golden bananas by blueprints for get hack the main computer constructed by same. Shown in Creepy Castle, undead Kremlings unknowingly serves the Kremling Krew even in death. This proves when Krossbones and Kackle tries attack Kongs, but fail too. With the defeat of Army Dillo, Dogadon and number of toys for protect K. Lumsy's cage keys, the Kremling Krew was ordered to protect main computer with Klump, Kritters and Klaptraps in Hideout Helm which starts a race against time and ended with the loss again. 'Conquest' With bit members as Kritters and Klobber, Kremling Krew plans to conquer the universe using Xananab's Crystal Bananas starting with Planet Plantaen. However, Kremlings presence is discovered for Kong Family with Xananab they were followed by the same for all DK Isles. Years ago during the Crocodile Isle destruction, Kremling Krew had established more bases in Ghost Island and Chill 'n' Char Island. Build an industrial base in Ghost Island and launch garage in Chill 'n' Char Island volcano top. Despite its previous disadvantages in previous games, the Kremling Krew was trying to construct a powerful battle robot called Mega AMP to stop Kongs. In Ghost Island when Kongs and Xananab invades the base, one of Kremling Krew grunts use the incomplete Mega AMP; but in King Kruiser IV when try go away to Plantaen, last Kremling Krew grunt use the complete Mega AMP. With the destruction of the Mega AMP and defeat of master, Plantaeneans began to celebrate the Kremling Krew's defeat over Plantaen. Members 'Masters' *King K. Rool *KAOS (In DKC3) 'Commanders' *KlumpDonkey Kong 64 Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1999, p. 5 *KalypsoSuper Smash Bros. Brawl trophy (PAL) 'Bodyguards' *Krusha *Kudgel *Klubba *Kludge 'Protectors' *Koin *Kasplat 'Grunts' *Kritters *Klaptraps 'Allies' *Gnawties *Neckies *Zingers *Armies Base of Operations *Crocodile Isle (capital) *Kremkroc Industries Inc. *Mekanos *K3 *K. Rool's Mobile Island Fortress *Ghost Island *Chill 'n' Char Island See Also *Tiki Tak Tribe *Snowmad Trivia *They are similar to the Koopa Troop in ''Mario'' series which is led by Bowser. References Category:Organizations Category:Donkey Kong *